The present invention relates to a headlight for a motor vehicle, including a light module as well as least one reflector.
Such light modules are formed, for example, as modules in accordance with a litronic system, with a gas discharge lamp as a central component. Basically, other light modules are also possible. When the light module is formed as a litronic PES module, the light module has a projection device, a reflection device, as well as a light source.
For height and side adjustment of such a headlight, two alternatives are known. For the independent adjustment, in accordance with the prior art in lateral and upper and lower light module a fixed bearing is provided, and height and side adjustments are performed on corresponding separate adjusting elements. For the dependent adjustment, to the contrary, the height adjustment is performed by a simultaneous actuation of the height and side adjusting device, while the side adjustment is provided by actuation of the side adjusting element. With this solution it is not practical that two adjusting elements must be actuated.
Also, in such headlights there are problems with the dynamic loading, as well as with the gap dimensions in the headlight.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a headlight with smaller or covered gaps, wherein simultaneously the dynamic loading must be improved.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improvement of the hysteresis.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in a headlight, in particular for a motor vehicle, which has a light module and at least one reflector, wherein the light module is connected with a holding frame and the holding frame is turnable about two axes which are perpendicular to one another and extend in a plane parallel to a light outlet plane of the light module, wherein the intersecting point of the axes is located inside the light module.
When the headlight is designed in accordance with the present invention, the position of the both rotary axes which are perpendicular to one another realizes a cardan principle. The pivot point of the light module itself is located in the intersecting point of the both axes.
It can be further provided that the holding frame is supported rotatably in an adjusting frame, and the bearing points of the adjusting frame are located in a headlight housing.
With the use of the cardan principle it is possible to arrange the bearing points for the adjusting frame so that, for the adjustment the best possible pivot point can be provided.
The light module can include a projection lens. In particular, this is implemented when the light module is formed as a PES headlight and also a litronic system.
The rotary point which is located in the intersection of the two axes can be also located in the center of gravity of the light module, and also in the axis center point of the lense, or in other words in the center point of the lens radius, or it can be located in any intermediate position. With this arrangement of the axes both the dynamic loading as well as the gap dimension in the headlight can achieve best results.
When the pivot point is located in the center point of the lens radius, the idealized lens cone rotates around itself, and not covers a lateral path. The height in the side adjustment of the side module can be performed by adjusting screws.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.